


Sleepovers

by minamiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, and that pretty much describes the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat experiences his first human sleepover, and is less than disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: "write a John/Karkat mini fic where Karkat's experiencing his first human sleep over at John's," so that's what I'm giving them!

Karkat did not realize what he would be getting into when he agreed to experience a human sleepover at John Egbert’s house. He actually hadn’t known what to expect at all- maybe a few movies, some human food and sleep. However, of course John would never be able to throw a simple sleepover like that, now could he?

John had been very adamant about the whole ‘sleepover’ business, all “trust me, it’s going to be fun!” and “don’t worry about bringing anything, I got everything covered,” and the   
like.

This, of course, leads Karkat to believe that this entire night will inevitably succumb to the impending disaster that will be John Egbert’s sleepover.

Either way, despite his superior judgment, he arrives at John’s house at the designated time of seven ‘o clock pm, careful not to let his claws catch on the cloth of his sweater as he tugs on his grey sleeves. The door is almost immediately opened by the human, bright-eyed and smiling as always.

“Karkat!” The stupid grin on his face is enough to make you want to either shield your eyes from the sheer brightness of it or do something to wipe the look off his face. This could come in the form of either hitting him or kissing him- you haven’t quite decided yet. However, you force yourself to do neither. Instead, you shuffle inside, shoving your hands into the pockets of your jeans.

John leads you into the living room before sitting you down on the couch, standing in front of you with his arms crossed. You raise an eyebrow at him, completely unimpressed.

“Is there something in particular that you want, or are you going to just stand there and hold your advantage in height even farther over my head then you usually do- both literally and metaphorically?” you huff at him, crossing your arms over your chest in return.

John just snickers before collapsing on the couch next to you- far closer than is strictly necessary, the clingy little brat.

“Sorry, I was just wondering what we could do to maximize your first ever sleepover experience,” he apologizes with a smile that tells you that he remains completely unapologetic.

“What even got it into your thinkpan- albeit highly dysfunctional one- that this ‘human sleepover’ was so important that you have to make an entire fucking plan of what mind-numbing activities we will be doing? We both know we’ll be watching your shitty movies until fuck knows when in the morning anyway.” You roll your eyes.

John’s own eyes light up, and you see a mischievous grin on his face. “I have an idea.”

You groan. Why does this idiot have to be cute?

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Thirty minutes later, John has constructed ‘the epicest fort ever created in existence.’ When you point out that ‘epicest’ isn’t a word, John just rolls his eyes before popping up from his seat in front of his so-called masterpiece.

“Come on, we got to grab snacks for our fort,” he commands, grabbing your wrist and pulling you from where you’ve been standing off to the side into the kitchen.

While you agree that movie snacks are absolutely necessary, you do not share his endless excitement. You watch as he gathers bowls and proceeds to fill them with an assortment of popcorn, chocolate, and candy.

You bring the bowls to the fort together and climb in with little difficulty- one of the only times you will ever thank your small stature. It’s not long before John has gracelessly clambered in after you and plopped down right next to you, pressed up against your side.

You most certainly do not blush furiously as you shove at his shoulder. “John, get the fuck off me before I rake my claws through your paperlike human skin and reduce you to shreds,” you growl at him.

John just chuckles, like you are _not_ about to obliterate him for making you flustered. “Come on, Karkat. This is a sleepover! Cuddles are completely required.”

You roll your eyes, but lean into him a little as the movie starts. Again, you are definitely not blushing.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“That movie was complete shit, just as I predicted,” you say as the credits roll across the screen.

The both of you are officially cuddled together- you laying on his chest, popcorn and chocolate and other assorted candy scarred everywhere. It’s an absolute, embarrassing mess but you are completely content. A low rumble starts up in your chest- dammit.

John chuckles, and you can feel the movement underneath you. “First of all, you say that about all of my movies. Second of all, you’re doing that purring thing again.”

You lift your head up to glower at him. “First of all,” you snark back, purposely copying him, “that’s because all of your movies are utter garbage. Second of all, do you really have to obnoxiously point out an instinctive noise that I make to show short-lived comfort and security for the sole reason of laughing at it? That’s low- and for you, that’s seriously saying something.”

John raises an eyebrow and looks at you curiously. “Comfort and security? Aww, that’s seriously cute. I didn’t know that.” He grins and begins to thread fingers through your hair,   
brushing it back.

You frown- your purring just won’t fucking quit, will it? “You wouldn’t like it if you knew the connotations to it,” you grumble. You seriously hope he never knows.

“Try me,” he grins.

Well, shit. He’s going to be a pest about it forever until you tell him, now. You groan and bring a hand up to cover your face as you speak. Fucking shit, he’s going to kick you out of his house for this one, won’t he?

“Trolls don’t generally feel safe or secure around _anyone.”_ Seriously, why won’t the background purring shut up? Can John quit messing with your hair for just a second? “Anyone except their moirail- which I have- or matesprit.”

If he’s too dense to get that, then you’re just going to catapult yourself out the nearest window.

“So you don’t hate me anymore?” Those are the first words out of his mouth. Did he sound hopeful, maybe? Ha, you wish.

You glance up to frown at him, letting your hand drop from your face. “That was a dumb crush from middle school. I flipped red later, and I’m sorry for that. I know this probably isn’t any better in your opinion.”

Crushes suck, it is official.

But instead of protesting, or pushing you away, he wraps an arm around you and reaches up to tilt your head with gentle fingers so you’re forced to make eye contact with him.

“I didn’t want you to _hate_ me. And a lot changes in three years,” he says slowly.

Your eyes widen. “You mean you-“You’re cut off with his lips on yours, and it takes you mere seconds to melt into him.

“Karkat, will you be my boyfriend?” These are the first words to come out of his mouth when you part a few moments later.

You’re floored, but manage to speak nonetheless. “As long as you take this relationship moderately seriously and don’t require me to break up with my moirail, then yes. Yes, I would like. To be your human matesprit.”

John grins, and in return cups the back of your head to pull you in for more kisses.

In the end, you decide sleepovers aren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [minamiren](http://minamiren.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more requests, drabbles, etc! Kudos, comments, and so on always extremely appreciated, and thank you!


End file.
